


Defying the darkness

by AnaMariaApostol



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 11:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18387347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaMariaApostol/pseuds/AnaMariaApostol
Summary: Two different parts of the same Forces: One dark, hateful and vengeful one, and the other lit by hope and peace. But when the two sides meet, they will do anything to attract the other from his side. Rey tried to make Kylo Ren see his true purpose, but he was darkened by the darkness.When he realizes what it means to him, things change. Who will win the fight? Who will bring peace?The characters in this book do not belong to me, they are the creation of Master George Lucas (plus Disney because they bought from George Lucas Star Wars, so do not skip my head)





	1. PART ONE

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first reylo fanfiction I wrote on Wattpad and now here.

Long time ago, in a galaxy far far away...

The War of the Galaxies has been for centuries. But after the Force has been awakened and a new Jedi has been discovered, there is no way back. Rey and General Leia Organa's crew have to fight until peace is brought back against Kylo Ren and his knights from the dark side


	2. Chapter one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Events after the end of TLJ movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! If you find any mistake notice me please.

Kylo Ren watched Rey take off in his father's ship, Han Solo, with his mother's crew, Leia. But Kylo did not care. Luke had told him he was not the last Jedi, and Kylo Ren immediately came to Rey's mind.

I will destroy her! He told himself. But does he really want to destroy it that he left a scar not just on the face, but also on the heart? Even if he had chosen the power-killing Snoke-it did not mean he only did it to become the Supreme Leader. She did it for her, and she chose to refuse him once again and to disappear from his life. Somehow, he knew he would see her again.

Meanwhile, Rey had closed the hatch and sat down, staring at Luke Skywalker's laser sword, which had been broken in two, following the fight between Rey and Kylo. Why did not he give up? Why did he go on the path of darkness after he made Snoke's sacrifice to save me? She wondered as several tears flowed over her cheeks. She felt betrayed.

\- Rey, what happened to you while you were with Luke on the island?

Rey shook her head and looked at her friend, Finn. He sat beside her and waited for the answer.

\- Luke ... Luke helped me train ... control the Force ... As long as I was there, I had a connection with Kylo. A connection through Force. Snoke connected our minds. He told me that Luke had felt the darkness in him and wanted to kill him, but Kylo retaliated. I felt somehow, a connection ... I saw his future and I know there is goodness inside him.

\- Rey ... that's ... weird.

\- Know. Unbelievable, but I know what I felt and what I saw. When ... we connected, I saw his future. It was clear and full of light. Someone can bring him back on the right path.

"I think we know who that person is," Finn said. Rey nodded.

Finn put his hand on her shoulder. She was tense and could not understand why. She and Kylo Ren were supposed to be ... enemies, not friends.  
Leia, looking at the two men, interfered with something that felt like it had to be said. Though Leia had never used her Jedi powers, the force was with her all the time.

\- The connection that you and Ben have, is different from what a Padawan has with his master. You and Ben ... you can end the war if you work together.

Rey knew Leia was right, but everyone - including Luke - had warned it was too late for Kylo to get rid of the darkness. But Kylo was not Anakin. Kylo had not gone into the dark because he had Rey. And Rey could bring Ben back home with those who really cared for him.

Suddenly, Rey stood up and stared at a fixed price for a few seconds. Does Kylo try to reconnect with her or just play her mind? There was too much going on, and Rey wanted a break, but he did not have time for breaks.

\- Rey? What happened?

\- Finn, we have to go somewhere where we can not attack First Order. We need preparation for the war. And we should not be distracted by anything.

Finn smiled. Her girlfriend came back and was no longer talking about Kylo Ren because he almost thought she wanted him on the side of the good. Poe was behind them and watched Rose. The brunette had not yet woken up, but he did not take his eyes off her as Finn and Rey spoke.

\- We have to go to a planet where we'll be safe.

\- What about Naboo *? The Poe's voice was heard from behind.

\- It would work. Chewie, we're going to Naboo! Finn cried.

Meanwhile, Rey enters one of the boats. It was Han Solo's cabin, and he could recognize that after the pictures with him and Chewie of their adventures. Then one from marriage to Leia and ... since Ben Solo's birth.

She tried to figure out if she was just trying to contact her or she was just too tired. But as soon as he heard his voice, he knew it was not just an illusion.

\- Rey ... Force connects us even if the Supreme Leader is not.

\- What do you want from me? she asked, looking directly at him in his black eyes like the darkness of the night.

\- Join me and lead the galaxy together. You ... you will be next to me as a queen, "he said as he took a few steps toward her. He held out his hand and stared at her. His power of conviction was great, but ... not when he used it.

He could not believe what he was hearing. It was he who had so much confidence that he would do the right thing - he proposes to join the Dark Side.

"Ben," she began with her broken voice, "do not do that." It does not work this way.

\- Rey, we both know how this is going to end, and I think you know that you will finally accept it.

\- Never! You tried this again when we fought in the forest and the throne room. Why do not you quit? Why ... why do not you want to accept that darkness is not for you? You told me that inside you there is a war between darkness and light.

Rey used the force and brought the sword to her. He started it and turned it to him when ... realized that it could not hurt him because he was not actually in the same room with her.

"The light inside you grows," he said. And the darkness will soon appear ... if you join me.

\- Ben, I know there's your inside light. Leave the past, just like you told me the last time we met by force. Let the past die. Kill him if you have to. Forget and do what you need. If there are no more dark side and side of light ... what would you do?

Kylo presses his lips in a straight line without taking his eyes off Rey. He comes closer to her. Rey looked at him and tightened his sword in his hands, ready to attack whenever Kylo gave the signal that he would do the same. But he caught her arm and pulled her closer ... to his heart. The sword fell on the floor, and Rey was in shock.

\- Ben ...

He interrupted it.

"If the force did not exist and the opposite sides would not exist ..." he began, I would do that.

He drew his face to Rey and did not let go of him ... Rey smiled but shook his head as he continued to talk.

\- Together, we're stronger, Rey, and we can have everything we want and drive every planet and destroy anyone in the way

\- No matter where we are ...

Kylo bowed his head to the big metal door.

\- We have a company.

And with these words being spoken, Rey and Kylo Ren-Ben Solo - were again separated.


	3. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm saying this a lot but English is not my first language and I use Google Translate for the English version of my reylo stories. I try to correct them as much as I can to be logic. If you see errors please report them to me. Thanks! I hope you enjoy this story as much as I love to write it.

After the connection between Kylo and Rey ended, he ran into the piloting booth. He had felt that someone was approaching the ship and had to stop them from attacking the ship.

\- Hux !!

The man who was looking at the ship's control screens now turned his gaze to the new Supreme Leader. Although he did not support Kylo Ren, he did not want to annoy him because he was badly ... with the control of anger.

"Sir ..." he began, but Kylor interrupted him

\- Someone is attacking our ship! Why do not we respond?

\- Sir, no one attacks us.

\- Nonsense! I felt a strong force approaching the ship.

Hux looked at Kylo, then turned his gaze to a monitor. Kylo looked puzzled at the redhead and used the force to turn his gaze back to him.

\- Explain what's going on! He dropped to him. Hux blinked twice and pointed to the monitor. Indeed, there was no one to attack the ship. But how did he feel? Was it Rey?

"Let's get back to the base," he said.

He left the control room and returned to his cabin. He felt something strong that made him think his ship was being attacked, but he was wrong. After the last conversation with Rey, he began to ask questions about his own power. Did he deserve to kill Snoke just to save the girl? Did he really want the power of the Supreme Leader? He had not yet answered, but he knew that at some point he would figure out the answer.

In the meantime, he had to make a plan to find Rey. Where was he going? Did he want to fight back?

Normally, he would have wanted to prove to Rey that yes, there is darkness in it. But after seeing her once again, she knew that Rey would not come to his side, and it was too late for him to join - or maybe not?

\- I can not believe I'm doing this, but ... for the first time I need someone to help me. I'm tired of being controlled by a power I do not understand.

Kylo Ren was alone in the cabin and was holding a monologue or imaginary dialogue - for his grandfather's helmet, Darth Vader, that is, Anakin Skywalker.

\- Ben, I know there's good inside you. I feel it ...

Kylo heard a familiar voice, but he could not be Rey because he was a man's voice.

\- Grandpa?

\- Do not repeat the same mistakes that I did once.

The voice was heard again.

And suddenly Kylo Ren looked up and saw him. He was himself Darth Vader. But above all, it was Anakin Skywalker. He approached Ben and stroked his cheek with Han and Han before piercing his sword, and Ben could not believe what he saw.

\- What do you mean, grandfather?

\- I hurt the only person who loved me. I brought her ... the end. And when I realized that, it was too late to fix the mistake.

\- But I do not have any-

\- You have your mother, Ben! And more than that, you have Rey. Maybe you still have not figured out, but you two are the ones on the border of peace.

Then the ghost vanished, leaving Ben tears in his eyes. She had just realized that his grandfather was right. Rey was the freedom for him. And he had just betrayed his freedom.

Kylo closed his eyes and struggling to look for Rey by force, only to see a woman's erased image. It was not Rey, but he was an important person.

"Mom ..." he whispered in a trembling voice.

\- Son, I need you. My end is near and I will not be able to disappear until you are here.

\- But...

The big metal doors were also opened in Kylo Ren's cabin, Hux appeared. He smiled in a way that Kylo did not understand, but he decided to ignore it.

\- Supreme Leader ... we got to the bottom. What is your next order?

\- Hux! Next time to ask before you come in.

\- Of course, Supreme Leader.

\- I want to find the Resistance ... the rebels.

\- We have to find them first, sir ...

"It will be easy to find out if you do not go without my approval!"

Hux took a few steps back. He did not want to upset Kylo Ren. Not now. If he earns his trust, he can manipulate him and become himself a Leader in place of a pathetic like him. Kylo Ren was easy to handle.

\- Guards, get Hux out of here. I want to stay alone for a while.

*

Meanwhile, in the Millennium Falcon *, Chewie and C-3PO ** played a kind of chess. Everything was calm. The crew had some light years before they reached Naboo.

\- Finn?

Rose's voice was aching. The boy could not believe Rose was exhausted. He had sacrificed himself to save him, and he owed him all his life for it.

\- Rose, I'm glad you woke up! I thought I would ...

She looked at him and then pulled him closer to embrace him.

\- I'm right here, stupid.

BB-8 *** felt his presence with a few beeps Poe called cheery beeps when they fought with Kylo's ship.

\- I'm fine, BB-8. I am glad to see you too.

"How good we are all," said C-3PO. I think Chewie is cheating on this game.

Where are we going? Rose asked when she finally got to her feet and looked out the window.

\- We're going Naboo. Rey wants us to prepare for the next fight with Kylo Ren.

After they had all been informed of Rose, she knocked in the door of Rey's cabin.

\- Is open! She whispered inside the cabin.

Rose stepped in and slowly approached Rey standing on the edge of a bed on the laser sword.

\- Rose, I'm glad you woke up! I'm Rey, "she smiled at the brunette. How do you feel?

\- In the beginning. There's nothing.

\- Did something happen?

\- No, it's just that ... Finn informed me of the events. Do you really want to face the Supreme Leader again?

"High Leader," Rey snorted and got up from the bed. Everything that Kylo Ren has acquired is an illusion. Power and control ... an illusion. I saw him in the near future and he was happy ... on our side ... Leia is not feeling good and all she wants is her son to be with him. I want to ... I help her.

\- And him?

\- Especially on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm saying this a lot but English is not my first language and I use Google Translate for the English version of my reylo stories. I try to correct them as much as I can to be logic. If you see errors please report them to me. Thanks! I hope you enjoy this story as much as I love to write it.


	4. Chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3

After arriving at Naboo, they rested for a few days, then began training. Rey had begun earlier. She was exhausted, but ... she had to do it. It was supposed to be strong enough to resist Kylo in a fight, but not to get to ... hurt each other.

\- Rey! Rey! You have to stop.

Rey stopped his sword and turned his face toward Rose. They had become good friends and they were saying anything. Rey had even told him about Kylo talks on Ach-To. Since then, he only had one ... when they left the planet ...

\- Rose, hey.

\- Rey, you're exaggerating with this training. You have to take a break.

\- He tried to get in touch with me again.

Rose looked at Rey puzzled.

\- He?

\- Yes. But I ignored him. He said Leia wanted to have him next door and he wanted to know how he felt.

\- It means the General contacted him.

\- Yes. I do not know what to do ... accept the connection and tell her where we are? We risk being attacked by unprepared.

\- Try to talk to him. It's been weeks since then. Perhaps something has changed.

\- I will try.

Rey stopped training and walked to a quieter side near a river. She sat down on the grass and closed her eyes.

\- Rey ... what a surprise to see you.

"Ben," she said coldly.

\- You finally agreed to talk to me ... I want to ...

\- Not. Let me tell you one thing. If you do something, I'll have to ...

\- Listen ... That's not what I'm talking to with you now.

He also sat in the same position as Rey. The two stood face to face as they did on Luke's island. Only there was no fire between them, just the air ...

\- Are you okay?

Kylo looked at her and looked at the wound on his hand. She had it from fighting with Snoke's guards. He was not completely healed.

\- Yes. They're just scratches. Not that you care. You are not worthy of having ... pity for somebody.

\- Rey ...

\- Not even for your father.

\- I was controlled by Snoke. Now I know it was wrong. And I'd like to be at my mother's side when I'll ... She asked me that.

"Ben," she whispered. Good things grow.

He did not even realize when their hands met and gathered the other. They seemed to have done so for many times that they had become accustomed to the feeling.

\- Your hand ... it's hot.

\- Yours too.

Rey's heart was beating harder. The two of them approached, and Rey touched his cheek with his fine palm.

What a nice feeling, he thought. Too bad that it took so long because Rose and Finn called Rey.

Kylo disappeared in a second when Rey looked at the two.

\- Rey, you managed to ...

Rey stared at his palm and observed a small chain with a peculiar pendant. It was a chain that Kylo had left him in his hand. But ... was not that an illusion?

\- You are OK? You're kind of pale.

\- I'm fine, Rose. What happens?

Rose pointed to the ship and saw the crew running.

\- We are attacked and we have to go. It's time. We all trained and it's time we went to face Kylo Ren.

\- No, I'll face him alone.

\- But Rey ...

\- It's the only chance.

 

Kylo looked at Rey and felt paralyzed in her presence. And she was looking at him, but he did not dare to take any step. Kylo started to move toward her.

\- What do you want to do, Ben? Killing me because I'm among the last remaining Jedi?

How to destroy it when it was his only weakness? He would have done anything for her ... he even killed Supreme Leader Snoke. But he did not know how to answer them and let her go.

\- When we fought together to destroy Snoke's guards in the throne room ... we felt we were strong together. Why do I want you to fight to hurt? Why do not you fight for good? For peace?

The girl was now just a few feet away from him.

"With me," Rey continued, as their bodies barely had any free space left between them.

"Rey ..." he whispered, and his voice began to tremble.

Rey looked into his eyes and held out a hand to his face.

\- You're not like your grandfather. Ben, you can still do the right thing.

Rey touched her cheek with the scar. It was not like he touched it through the connection of force. And Kylo felt Rey trembling.

"I'm sorry," she said, shifting her gaze and hand from her face to the laser sword that was clinging to her belt. He put the sword in his hand, but did not start it.

A loud rumble was heard in the room, then a few steps were heard. It was Hux.

\- Is everything all right, Supreme Leader?

Hux suddenly enters and does not notice Rey at Kylo's interrogation cabin at first.

\- It's all good, Hux.

Rey drew nearer and looked at Hux. He noticed and frowned.

\- Sir,

\- Get out, Hux! Now!

Hux turned his body to the exit and left. Kylo forced Hux by force.

The two remained alone again. Rey smiled. Now he knew he could bring Ben the good way.

\- Will you come back with me?

\- Rey, this is my place. I have no way back.

\- Of course, you have. I offer you a second chance and I will help you get on the right path.

 

\- I can not defy the darkness.

\- You can. You are not as sober as Anakin.

Rey reached for Kylo exactly as he had done when he asked her to join him.

"Your mother misses you," she said, and he smiled for the first time.

\- Is she alone?

It was true. And they and Rey missed Ben, though he had not known him before all this. He missed Ben, whom he had seen in connection with Luke's island on Ach-To. Ben extended his hand to her, and Rey caught his hand and smiled. The two embraced.

\- Thank you, Ben. I knew you'd do the right thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you think Kylo Ren to accept Rey's offer so fast?


End file.
